The future generations
by maria7786
Summary: Future generation of Jasper/Jiper Percabeth Frazel Caleo etc (Rated T cos i'm paranoid and its my first time publishing) Please R&R
1. The wedding

_Hey, so this is my first story, i am thirteen years old and I go by the name maria7786._

 _Also i'd like to add, as i am British some sentences might not make sense and some words might be a little different._

 _All constructive criticism is welcome._

 _Thank you and i hope you enjoy._

* * *

"Please, you have to let me in!" yelled Jason through the closed doors of the Aphrodite cabin

"She's going to be my wife, i have every right to see her"

"Not until the ceremony" Annabeth's stern voice replied.

"Oh come on" said Percy," you know how it was for me…"

"Not a chance seaweed brain" Hazel replied

"Come on Jason", Leo whispered "The window round the back is open…"

"No way repair boy" Calypso said curtly "I hope it won't be like this when we get married"

"Nope it's gonna be ten times worse," muttered Jason

"Hey you know i'm standing right here...but it is going to be a lot worse if YOU end up taking this long Cal" said Leo

"Ok, Jason go get your tux on because your gonna be the late one here." yelled Annabeth through the still closed door of the Aphrodite cabin.

"But…"

"No buts"

"Fine" grumbled Jason

"Do you Jason grace take Piper mclean to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Asked Apollo

"I do" replied Jason, a mile wide smile on his face

"And do you, Piper Mclean take Jason grace as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do" said a beaming Piper

"Then you may kiss" said Apollo, tearing up.

Piper and Jason kissed, it was a kiss full of love and a silent promise to keep each other happy.

* * *

 _Okay, so this is a general first chapter and i know that it is horrible but as Rick Riordan decided to kill Jason and break up Jasper i wanted to write my own little thing to help numb the pain._

 _Also i DON'T OWN PJO OR HOO or anything else that Rick has written because if i did i would have kept Jasper together and Jason would still be alive._


	2. Twins

_So i've written a few chapters and decided to publish another. Here Will Solace works as a doctor in a hospital so Piper didn't have kids in camp Half-Blood._

 _As i said previously PJO AND HOO_ _ **DON'T**_ _BELONG TO ME cos i'm not Rick Riordan._

"Come on Piper you can do it, Jason said as Piper squeezed his fingers. They were having twins; a boy and a girl

"PUSH" yelled Will Solace (he worked as a doctor)

Piper squeezed Jason's fingers, he was sure his bones were cracking but all he wanted was to be able to take away her pain so he didn't mind at all.

"Okay you're done", he grinned.

Jason looked at their two children, His son had fluffy brown tufts of hair, he opened his eyes, they were a bright blue just like his own.

And his daughter had corn colored tufts of visible hair and as she opened her eyes he saw that they were just as mesmerising as her mothers.

"I'm naming the girl," he said.

"Ok," Piper said with a yawn.

"She's going to be...Abbigail Leah Grace"

"Okay," murmured Piper as he leaned in to give her a gentle kiss

"What about the boy", she asked "i get to name him right... so he's going to be called Cameron Cooper Grace".

"Perfect, just like the rest of my family.

"Hello Jason, Piper" Said Zeus, materialising behind the happy family.

"Yes, hello" said a thrilled Aphrodite,

"We have come to give our blessings"

Zeus leaned forward and touched Cameron head.

"I give you my blessings"

'Thunder and lightning'

He leaned over Abbigail and did the same.

'More thunder and lightning'

"I give you my blessings" said Aphrodite leaning over both children, one at a time.

Then both gods disappeared and Apollo materialised in front of them

"I give both of your children my blessings"

Then he burst into tears and vanished

"Gods" muttered Jason "These kids might be a bit of a handful"

 _If anyone does read this thank you, but frankly i'm not the greatest writer._


	3. Kids are hard work

_I'm so thankful to all you people out there who actually read this stuff i didn't really believe anyone would bother with this but i'm so glad that you are reading this. Please review, it would mean the world to me._

 _Enjoy..._

* * *

"Come down right this minute, both of you" shouted Piper for the tenth time, she was getting tired, Jason still hadn't come back from work and Abby and Cam were going to be late for their clubs.

"I'm home!" yelled Jason from the lobby

"Good, you need to take Abby to softball practice and Cam's got basketball so i'll be taking him.

"Okay," Jason yelled

"Come on Abby, let's go!"

"kay dad," yelled the seven year old

"Cameron Cooper Grace get down here right now," Piper shouted, adding charmspeak into her words to make them more effective.

"I'm here" he yelled as he flew down the stairs

"Great let's go!"

Piper needed a break, kids were hard work.

Percy and Annabeth lived down the street, they were going to be moving out next month for Percy's job (as a marine biologist)

Their kids Luke and Zoe were best friends with Cam and Abby, Luke was a year older and Zoe was a few months younger than the twins.

After dropping Cam at basketball practice she messaged Jason.

PIPER: hey, have you dropped Abby off?

JASON: yea

PIPER: you know that new restaurant that opened, can we go there?

JASON: i already got reservations, you've been looking tired recently and you deserve a break

PIPER: YESSS? I'll just message Annabeth to ask her to babysit the kids

JASON: okay Pipes, be ready in 10 minutes

PIPER: ok Sparky, bye love you

JASON: bye, love you too

PIPER: hey Annie can you babysit tonight?

ANNIE: yea sure

PIPER: see you at 6

ANNIE: ok going anywhere special?

PIPER: Jason's taking me out to that new restaurant that just opened

ANNIE: great! I'm going to ask Seaweed brain to do that before we move out!

PIPER: I'll tell you if the food's any good

ANNIE: okay that would be great see you in an hour bye

PIPER: bye

"Hey mom, why don't we get to come with you and dad?" asked Cam

"Because sweetie, you're going to auntie Annabeth's house" replied Piper

"Yaay" cheered the twins.

* * *

 _I **DON'T** OWN PJO OR HOO_

 _Wish i did, but sadly i dont_


	4. Blue cookies

_I **DON'T** OWN PJO OR HOO_

* * *

"Hi Abby", said Luke, Abby and Luke were best friends.

"Do you wanna go play in the swimming pool?" asked Zoe

"sure " replied both twins

"Look what dad taught me," said Luke, he grabbed Leah and jumped with her into the pool he blew an air bubble (like percy did when clarisse pushed him and annabeth into the pool)

"Wow this is so cool i can see Cam and Zoe from here" Leah squealed

"Yeah" said Luke

"I'm going to miss you loads when you go" she said

"Me too" he sighed

Leah put her arms around him

"Promise we'll still be best friends?"she asked

"Obviously, and we can still text using uncle Leo's monster safe phones and we can Iris Message as well"

"WHO WANTS BLUE COOKIES" asked Annabeth

"ME" they both yelled, Luke popped the bubble and they shot out of the water landing right next to Annabeth, soaking her.

"LUKE!"

"Sorry", he apologised sheepishly.

"Lets play capture the flag everyone" said percy, after the cookie break

"We need two teams" said Abby

"Yea" agreed Zoe

"We should call Uncle Travis and Aunt Katie's kids over" said Luke

"And uncle Leo and Auntie Cal" agreed Cam

"Okay, they're on their way, anyone else?" Percy asked

"Yea, we still need auntie Hazel and uncle Franks kids"

"And Auntie Juniper and Uncle Grover." added Cam.

* * *

Okay, lets clear this bit up…

Hazel and Frank have two twin daughters: Mia and Bianca Zhang (age 8)

Travis and katie have a son: Aidan Stoll (age 9)

Leo and Calypso have a son: Axel Valdez (age 7) and a daughter: Maria Valdez (age 8)

Grover and Juniper have a son: Arlo Underwood (age 7)

Also they all live in the same city and have reunions quite often but this is the kids' first sleepover

Okay now thats done…

* * *

"Ok, they're coming in half an hour, now how about we plan the sleepover" said Annabeth

"What sleepover?" asked Percy

"The kids' first sleepover, that's 'what sleepover'"replied Annabeth.

"Ok, i was thinking that we could order pizza and…" began percy

"No way Seaweed brain, not a chance, if we're hosting a sleepover we're going to do it properly" cut in Annabeth

"Ok Wise Girl what's the plan?"

"So after we've played capture the flag we'll order pizza, how about that?"

"Yaay" cheered Luke, Zoe, Cam and Abbey

"Hey", says Percy "that's what i just said"

"And we can play using our powers, right Mom?" asked Zoe

"Sure" replied Annabeth.

"Are you sure," Percy asked nervously

"Yea of course i am" said Annabeth

"Now you kids go and play and when everyone's arrives we can play capture the flag"

"Okay" everyone chorused.

 _Thank you for reading._


	5. Ghosts?

_Just a little something_

 _Enjoy..._

 _I_ _ **DON'T**_ _OWN PJO OR HOO_

 _Please Review_

The girls got ready to go to bed.

As soon as it was lights out scary noises started coming from outside.

"I'm scared" murmured Maria.

"I'm not, everyone knows that ghosts aren't real" called back Zoe from the opposite side of the room.

"Uh, hello, grandaughters of Hades here" called out Bianca

"Hey, don't scare her even more" said Mia nudging her sister

"More like you're getting scared" muttered Bianca

"Am not!" shouted Mia

"Mia's scared,"

"I'm not" yelled Mia.

"All of you be quite," said Abby

"Aww, Abby's no fun," called Bianca

"Maria's really scared, look there's that sound again it sounds like wailing."

"shall we go investigate?" asked Mia

"Yea, let's" said Bianca

"I don't know…what if there really are ghosts" mumbled Maria

"You know what you and me can stay here how about that?" said Mia

"Hey," said Bianca "you're the one who suggested it."

"Yea, but none of you are gonna stay with Maria and she'll get even more scared, then she'll call mum and dad, then we'll all get into trouble for sneaking out."

"Ok, scaredy cat you stay here then" said Bianca

"fine whatever"

OUTSIDE…

"What could it be," asked Zoe

"I don't know, I can't sense any dead ghosts around here" replied Bianca

"It could be an animal," said Abby

"Maybe," Zoe whispered back

"Why are we…"

"shhh, I just heard something," murmured Zoe

"Yea, this way, come on" Abby hissed

"Listen…"

"Oy, Axel you big oaf, you had to go and step on the twig didn't you," they heard Aidan say with a very loud whisper.

Zoe snickered and stuffed her fist in her mouth.

"Now they're gonna find us for sure" they heard Luke hiss.

"On the cut of three" murmured Bianca

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

"BOO" they all shouted, jumping out of their hiding places.

The three boys screamed

Abby, Bianca and Zoe all burst out laughing

"What in Olympus..." squeaked Aidan

"are you doing here" finished Axel

"we just came to see what all the noise was about" said Abby

"Besides you were the ones trying to scare us" added Bianca.

"It was all Luke fault!" burst out Axel and Aidan at the same time.

"Why am I not surprised?" asked Zoe

Luke shrugged sheepishly

"Aw come on Zo let him off, let's not tell anyone, we'll just say that it was a cow." said Abby

"Please Zo," he said giving her bright green puppy dog eyes.

"Fine" she huffed

"Thanks Abby," he said pulling her into a hug

She hugged him back "Who am I going to get out of trouble when you're gone?" she asked with a yawn.

"Lets go to bed," said Bianca

"Come on guys," said Zoe

"Yea, we're not leaving you out here, what if a ghost gets you" she said with a grin

They all wen't back inside and went their separate ways

 _Thank you_


	6. Forgotten?

_Hey guys, thanks a million for reading this..._

* * *

Luke had been ignoring her.

The last time they had Iris Messaged he was 'busy' He was always busy, even the time before that he had said 'hi' and walked off.

It was Abby and Cam's 12th birthday Zoe, Annabeth and Percy had already Iris Messaged they had said that Luke was 'out'.

That's all they ever heard, he's 'out' or he's 'busy'

Abby had admitted to herself that she had a bit of a crush on Luke, any girl would, auntie Annabeth had sent pictures of his 13th birthday party a few months ago, with his bright green eyes and long blond hair, he probably already had a girlfriend.

Abby needed to stop thinking like that, but when your grandma's the goddess of love what do you expect?

But her mom wasn't lovey dovey, but then, Abby never cared about what she looked like or what she wore and she did not walk around trying to pair people up…

Well there was only that time when her friend from softball felt head over heels for some guy and she had kind of set them up and...

Never mind, she had better things to do Apollo had gotten her mom to enroll both her and Cam in some archery classes. Along with them, karate, school and softball she barely had any time to breathe but that was a good thing because being ADHD added to the stress and so many extra curricular activities just helped.

Cam was in a great mood him, dad and Abby had been sword fighting, although Abby was better than him at sword fighting he was extremely good for a 12 year old. Even though archery was more up his street.

He felt like she was thinking about something and it was bothering her because he never beat Abby, she was better than dad. She practiced with all of our uncles and aunts whenever they came to stay or whenever we went to see them. she was very very very good for a twelve year old but he would never say it to her face though.

He knocked on his sisters door

"Abby, can I talk to you?" he asked

"sure come on in" came the muffled reply

Hold on, was she CRYING?!

Abby never cried, the only time she had cried was when their dog Buster died and when Luke left.

"Hey," he walked in and she quickly wiped her tears,

"what's wrong?"

"He's forgotten me, he probably already has a girlfriend," she choked on the word girlfriend and Cam knew exactly what or more precisely, who she was crying about

"Hey, don't worry mom and dad are taking us camp next summer anyway, it's still a while away but at least you can think about what you're going to say to him in the meantime," said Cam in the most soothing voice he could muster, as his protective brother instincts went into overdrive.

He was going to have words with Luke, yes he was going to…

"Thanks Ci Ci," his sister said pulling him out of his thoughts on how he was going to slowly and painfully kill Luke if he ever caught his sister crying over him again.

"No problem Bi (pronounced Bee, like bumble bee) , and please NEVER call me Ci Ci in public EVER.

"Yeah, Yeah okay, I won't, Ci Ci " she giggled

"Okay, that's it…"

She flew off and he flew after her, he was faster and he caught up quickly.

* * *

 _I'm kinda stuck' i don't know why Luke would stop contacting Abbi, all ideas are welcome. Also review and tell me if i should turn this into a crossover with the Kane Chronicles._


	7. A sleepover at the Caleo household

_Hey guys,_

 _I know it's been a while since i last updated but I've been really busy; end of year exams finished on Friday and my class is acting out The Wizard of Oz. I have the main role as Dorothy and that is quite a few lines to learn by Wednesday._

 _Anyway i hope you enjoy reading this cos the story is finally getting interesting (maybe)_

 _;)_

* * *

"Hey mom, can me and Cam go over to Axel and Maria's for a sleepover?" asked Abby expectantly

"Sure sweetie Jase will drop you off, you've got an hour to pack, is that ok?"

"Thanks mom, it's fine" replied Cam

"Come on Abby"

"Yea, yea, we all know how much you want to see Maria" she said whispering the last part so their parents couldn't hear.

"N-n-no I don't" he whisper-shouted back

"What are you two whispering about?" asked Piper. She could smell love in the air…

Wait that was the cake she had made for Calypso because she was pregnant again.

Lucky her.

"you two go and finish packing while I ice this cake" she said, deciding to laugh off the twins' peculiar behaviour.

"Come on Abby" urged Cam

"I'm coming"

They flew to their own rooms and Abby packed her overnight bag with a spare pair of clothes since they were going to stay at auntie Cal and uncle Leo's for the next day as well.

Cam on the other hand couldn't decide what to put on he decided on a white shirt that made his electric blue eyes more vivid and some black ripped jeans. He pulled on his grey bomber jacket and told Abby to hurry up else they'd be late.

At the Caleo household…

"Hi Abby, Hi Cam" said Calypso enveloping them in a flowery scent

"Hey dude" said Leo fist bumping Cam and hugging Abby

"The kids are watching tv" said Leo _(same concept as Hephaestus TV 'monster proof')_

"Kay, let's go then, oh and mom gave this cake" said Abby and with a poof of pink sparkles the cake arrived on the table, express delivery courtesy of Aphrodite.

"Are Bianca and Mia coming?" asked Abby sitting down in front of their 98 inch TV.

"I don't know but I did invite them, they said they'd pop over later " said Axel

"You're going camp next week, you're so lucky" whined Abby

"The only reason why you want to go is to see Luke again"

"Wait what?! You LIKE Luke? Like _like like?_ " asked Maria

"Well you _like like_ Cam" whispered Axel into her ear so that Cam couldn't hear.

"HEY!" yelled Maria whacking Axel with a pillow.

"PILLOW FIGHT! JOIN IN!" Yelled Axel grabbing a pillow and hitting Abby

"Oh it. is. On."

"Cookie break, anyone?" asked Calypso

"Mee!" yelled everyone simultaneously abruptly stopping their pillow fight.

"Let's have them blue" suggested Maria

Axel sent her a look

"What?"

"No, I think the normal colour will be fine" said Axel

Abby mouthed a "thank you"

"anytime" Axel mouthed back he knew that Luke was a painful topic for Abby and she probably hadn't eaten blue cookies ever since he stopped talking to her.

"Have you decided which camp you're going to? Jason mentioned that he might send you to camp Jupiter for the first year so you could get a bit of an equal experience." said Calypso

"No mom or dad haven't mentioned it" said Cam

"well then, you didn't hear it from me" said Calypso with a wink.

"Ok" Abby nervously laughed, she and Cam would have to discuss this with their parents, they hadn't heard anything of the sort.

"Who wants to play hide and seek?" asked Leo

"Aren't we a bit old for hide and seek?" asked Maria

"This is a different kind of hide and seek you'll be playing down in the Maze of Mr Mcshizzle." Leo announced dramatically

"OK? what's so different about that?" asked Cam

"Just that you'll be playing in pitch black darkness against some specially designed automaton that you have to fight to get out of the Maze."


End file.
